Just a Kiss
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: Thalia and the hunters come to stay at CHB. What happens when Nico missed her a bit more than he should've? Songfic to Lady A's song Just a Kiss


_Just a Kiss_

Hey! This is my FIRST time doing Thalico writing, so please tell me if I need any tips. What do you think? Let me know, please! This is dedicated to Ally, my best friend, who LOVES Thalico. THIS IS IN THALIA'S POV!

I don't own PJO or Just a Kiss by Antebellum

_Di Angelo/Grace fic_

_Lying here with you so close to me,_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe._

_I'm caught up in this moment,_

_I'm caught up in your smile._

I never really thought about Nico like this. I mean, one, he's a son of Hades, and two, I'm a _huntress_. I am not supposed to think of boys. At all. But now we're back at Camp Half-Blood for a week…and of course _he _was there.

I was still in my fifteen-year-old form. However, Nico was now seventeen, and pretty, erm, dare I say it, good looking. He must've been working out with Percy or something before, because he had some muscle now. However, he still had his shaggy hair and black clothes. But now…he looked, uh, sexy, hot, cute? What was the right word?

His dark eyes lit up when he saw me. "Thalia!" he said. He ran over to me and hugged me, and I hugged him back. "I missed you so much," he said.

_I never open up to anyone,_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms._

_We don't need to rush this,_

_Let's just take it slow._

I smiled. My Black hair cascaded over his shoulders as we still hugged. My blue eyes filled with tears as I said, "I missed you too, di Angelo."

"No, seriously, Thalia…I missed you. More than anyone." What? It must just be him blabbering. It's probably just because no girl wants to hug him but me. Right? Or did he mean it?

"What?" I asked. Right then, I swear on the Styx, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the underworld…blushed.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_I don't wanna push to far._

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

_So baby I'm alright…_

_With just a kiss goodnight._

Before I could say anything else, his lips smashed into mine. Not literally, it was a rather delicate and shaky kiss, but when it catches you off guard, it feels like someone just smashed into you. Before I knew what was happening, I kissed him back, puling the now-taller-than-me Nico di Angelo closer. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Thalia, what will happen now? I mean, you're a huntress, and not supposed to love," he said, never taking his eyes off me.

I didn't look away, either, as I spoke. "I don't know." I said honestly.

"So, I got you into this mess?"

"No Nico, I chose to kiss you back." I smiled. Then I lightly punched his shoulder. "But don't get used to it." He then walked me to the Artemis cabin, where I would be staying with the fellow huntresses.

_I know that if we give this a little time,_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find._

_It's never felt so real,_

_No, it's never felt so right._

"Thals," Nico said. "It'll be alright."

"I know. But…let's just take it slow alright? Can we just be friends?"

"Sure. Friends who kiss,"

And those words seemed so right. Just friends. Who kissed. Nothing more out of that, right?...right? And it felt real, too. Real as in…real. That we should be together. "Right. Just friends who kiss."

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_I don't wanna push to far._

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

_So baby I'm alright…_

_With just a kiss goodnight._

_No I don't wanna say goodnight,_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams._

_Tonight,_

_Tonight,_

_Tonight._

The week was up. I couldn't admit to myself that I'd fallen in love. I knew it was wrong. So, not willing to tell Artemis, I stared at my feet as I spoke to Nico.

"Nico…I don't know if I love you. But I have to go…but I'll always think of you. I don't know if I can…if I can come back. I can't lose my position as huntress."

Nico nodded sadly. His eyes had been brighter and full of life that week I had been there. But as I said those words, they went hard and dull again.

"I…I have to go," I turned and walked away. But suddenly, there was a tug on my arm, and I turned.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up,_

_I don't wanna push to far._

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

_So baby I'm alright…_

_Ohhhhhh,_

_Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight._

_With a kiss goodnight…._

…_.a kiss goodnight._

As soon as I faced him, my face was in his hands, my lips against his. Before I could know what I was doing, right in front of Lady Artemis, no less, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss as he placed his arms around my waist.

A few gasps were heard behind us, but Lady Artemis was the only who sighed.

But we didn't care. We could barely hear anything as we kissed. The moon was bursting brightness, making it look like some cheesy romance movie Aphrodite would make.

"If you two are done," Artemis said, making us separate. "I would like to tell you, Thalia, that it was a pleasure hunting with you. But, you broke your vow. I must inform you that, sadly, you are no longer a huntress. And now I owe Aphrodite forty golden drachmas. Curse love." She smiled at me and said, "I know you made the right choice for you." She then looked at Nico. "But if you break her heart I will turn you into a jakalope. And Thalia, if he does break your heart, feel free to join again."

They went off. I turned back to Nico. "I do love you. And I sound like a girly girl right now." I laughed a bit, looking down again. He put his hand under my chin and raised my head for my eyes to meet his. He smiled as he gently kissed me.

"Goodnight, Thalia."

_Di Angelo/Grace fic_

Well, I rather like this. I know they are a bit OOC, but love does tha to people. Oh, how Aphrodite controls love. (: I love feedback _almost _as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


End file.
